Dos semes y medio
by Underllamas2
Summary: no spoilers, que inicie el desmadre. dame una oportunidad de que me leas ;)


- DOS SEMES Y MEDIO -

-inicio del uke -

(despierta el dia de su cumpleaños 15 de noviembre cuando su mama lo levanta)

camara desde arriva viendo al uke durmiendo en su cama cuando le kitan suavemente la sabana y se aserka la mama con un pastel...

cuentan asta 3 sigilosamente

le arrojan una cubeta de agua fria, el uke levantandose todo asustado le embarraan el pastel en la cara

Madre: feliz cumplea os Alexis! ya tienes 18, ahora es tiempo que te deje ir! :D

Alexis: pero no me quiero ir DDD:

Madre: ... no es una pregunta, necesito el cuarto para el hijo de tu hermana

llega el escuincle y toma una estatuilla de vidrio

escuincle: esto se puede romper?

lo tira y se rompe

escuincle: parese que si owo

Madre: hijo, te amo y lo saves pero de hoy en delante te las veras solo, suerte

esena donde se le sierra en la cara la puerta

Alexis: caminando por la calle pensamiento y hay estava yo, en mi cumpleaños, con mis ahorros de toda la vida en mi bolsillo derecho y mi mochila con mi laptop y un poco de ropa...

Alexis: saca de su bolsillo $20 ojala fuera mas :C

(se ve una cafeteria cerca)

Alexis: espero que tengan internet para buscar un trabajo S:

(Alexis va a la cafeteria y se sienta a buscar)

-inicio del seme rojo-

(se ve lineas y lineas de codigo moviendose a alta velocidad y alguien tomando cafe)

rojo:eres mio...

rojo: bien, el sistema de la escuela es mio, es hora de cambiar mis calificaciones de 6 a ... 9.7... no... se daran cuenta... lo dejare en 9.4 (happyface)

dos semanas despues

(la puerta del cuarto de rojo es golpeada fuertemente)

Padrederojo: hijo! estas personas disen que hakeaste la escuela y cambiaste tus calificaciones, explicame esto!

(rojodespierta sus ojos rojos rojos)

(arroja a dos ukes de la cama uno lo mete debajo y el otro en el closet)

rojo: hay voy! /pensando... demonios estoy jodido por quee hoy!/

(baja y se encuentra al director y unos oficiales)

director: savemos que usted entro al sistema y se cambio las calificaciones

rojo: tiene pruebas?

director: sus calificaciones pasaron de 6 a 9.4 necesita usted mas?

rojo: si, oficialmente no me puede acusar de nada por un fallo en su sistema injustificado

director: mira es muy sensillo, no te llevare a juicio pero te suspendere un a o.

rojo: pero eso es totalmente injusto

director: he dicho.

padrederojo: (desde el cuarto de rojo) que asen estos tipos aqui!

(salen dos ukes korriendo semidesnudos por la cosina)

..  
...

(rega o por su padre y madre)

rojo:(callado) /pensando... valla encajarme aquel cuchillo seria tan facil... y dejaria de escuchar sus locuras... ademas el director no tiene por que molestarse con un muerto...

((((Volvere a caer millones de veces pero siempre me volvere a ergir por que me di cuenta de que... ho si me di cuenta de que... -chojin-))))

rojo:(sigesiendorega ado) /pensando... es cierto, para que me complico/

padrederojo: y te volviste un marikon! eso no puedo soportarlo! ademas eres pesimo en tus materias! y mientras estes en mi casa bajo mi techo tienes que obedecerme!

rojo: ok entonses... no tengo por que obedecerte, nos vemos (toma su mochila y su lap y se va)

padrederojo: a donde cres que vas!?

rojo: a algun lugar que no sea tu casa ni bajo tu techo.  
padrederojo: volveras llorando lo veras!

(rojo caminando por la calle)

rojo: /pensando... y hay estava yo korrido de mi casa y no podia entrar a mi escuela en un a o... para mi suerte tengo mis ahorros bancarios de lo que he robado/ creo que es ora de ir a consegir una casa

rojo: pero primero jugare tibia un rato creo que esa cafeteria deve tener internet

-en tibia-  
Eleniux(rojo): lool y el wey penso que era morra y yo de que semooon dame items

nubere: hahahahaha nobatos xDD

eleniux(rojo): ya se! y de que le quite 6 kk

nubere: hooo me pasaron una pagina chida de trabajos y casas

eleniux(rojo): enserio? figate que me corrieron de mi casa x:

nubere: DDD: y eso?

eleniux(rojo): nose kreo k no le gusto a mi padre que hakeara la escuela y uvieran dos ukes en mi cuarto

nubere: que es un uke?

eleniux(rojo): hamm... saves que soy bi verdad?

nubere: hamm no ._.

eleniux(rojo): mejor pasame la pagina

nubere: la esta publicando un tal ElderElder es un pendejo pero no tiene malas intenciones

Nubere: "elderelder: heeeeeeeeeeeeee prueben esta pagija ta chida! .com"

eleniux(rojo): deja lo cheko

rockmere(alexis):/pensando valla ese elderelder tiene una pagina interesante supongo que tengo que entrar/

camara a rojo: primera mensualidad asta el segundo mes...

camara a alexis: te daremos trabajo para que nos puedas pagar...

camara a fausto: valla apartamento para tres renteros a la vez... suena interesante

los tres: asistire hoy mismo, le pondre una cita al due o ahora

-en el departamento con el dueño-

(llega rojo)

rojo: valla al parecer se ha retrasado

(llega alexis de lejos)

rojo: ho valla el due o es tansolo un niño /pensando...mejor me portare bien para que me lo de mas varato/

alexis: valla el dueño es pelirrojo... /pensando...disen que esos son los mas ardientes en la cama... valla que suerte tengo, tengo que caerle bien/

entre platicas y platicas se dan cuenta que ninguno es el dueño despues de esperar los dos 5 minutos frente de la puerta

alexis: porcierto cuando me mostraras el departamento?

rojo: valla pense que tu eras el dueño

fausto: hola chicos vienen por el depa?

rojo: supongo que tu tampoco eres el due o verdad?

fausto: admito que es una gran oportunidad tambien quise venir a ver... porcierto ya intentaron tocar?

alexis: hamm... no?

fausto: (se abre paso entre los dos y toca la puerta accion seguida de un anciano abriendo la puerta)

anciano: soy el dueño y los estava esperando, pasen pasen, les enseñare el lugar

(el lugar era peke o pero se ajustava ya que ninguno de los tres pensava en pasar mucho tiempo hay)

anciano: y bien que disen? se lo quedan por 3000 al mes?

los tres: si, :D

-esa tarde en la cosina (1 mesa, 3 sillas, 1 peque a estufa y un peque o refri)-

Rojo: saven, hay que empezar bien asi que les dire, soy bisexual

fausto: saves, yo soy gay

alexis: valla pues somos tres que le entramos

fausto: haha quien lo diria? espero que no una yaoista que lea fics, seria catastrofico saver que somos parte del entretenimiento de yaoistas por que significaria que nuestra existencia epistemologica no es real

rojo: nose pero yo soy seme c:

alexis: (se empiesa a reir) como cres que no vamos a existir?, estas loco XDDD

-esa noche cada quien en su cuarto sin colchones-

sue o de Fausto-

(un anciano se mese en una mesedora arriva de la colina tranquilamente)

sue o de Rojo-

no se puede saver pero ase los siguientes sonidos...

-ho...

-si... eres todo un bulgar uke

-eso no llores hehe...

sueño del Alexis-

(estan los dos semes viendolo)

rojo: con que es un uke entonses... azota al uke en la cama y le baja los pantalones estando el uke bokabajo

alexis: noooo! por favor ayudame !

Fausto: claro que te ayudare cariño nwn se aserka pero mi plaser es primero.

saca su pene

alexis: nooooooaguruurgrug

(despierta en su cama sudando)

alexis: no devo dejar que sepan que soy uke pokerface

cuarto de rojo-

(rojo despierta)

rojo: es hora de actualizar mi about...

(introduse en la direccion: /el_rojo_mendoza)

rojo: nhaaa mejor no que flojera (sierra la lap y duerme)


End file.
